Vacation Island
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition Year 5. Luna Lovegood finds out about a new theme park based on Muggle animals that went extinct.


House: Snakes  
Class: Potions  
Standard  
Prompt: Jurassic Park  
Word Count: 1751

*This is an AU, and my first crossover. Here the timeline is off some from the Jurassic Park (1993) movie, and there is no storm on the island.

* * *

She had heard of this place while flitting through the States. It was a new - not-quite-yet-opened theme park with some amazing animal species that could not be seen anywhere else in the world. It was some sort of science - or Muggle magic - that made it happen.

So of course, she had to go. She had to see what was so special to the Muggles.

She had heard the animals were dangerous. That didn't matter to her much, she plays with Thestrals and Hippogriffs regularly. She walks with Griffons. And when she was younger, she even befriended a Chimera. What could the Muggles have that could compete with a Chimera?

Alright, maybe a dragon. Something that flies. It wasn't that she was afraid of flying, like her friend Hermione, but she just doesn't expect things to fall on her. That would be unexpected.

So she looked over the information again on this theme park with wild creatures. Something called Jurassic Park.

It was only an apparition away, and she was on the sandy beaches of Isla Nublar. The climate was hot and muggy, not at all to her liking. The fauna was dense and honestly beautiful. Palm trees swayed heavy with fruit in the late afternoon breeze. There were bugs that were on par with the Acromantulas of the Forbidden Forest. And these bugs flew. They were more pestering than the Wrackspurts and Nargles that flitted around people's heads, making them fuzzy. These would need a good Incendio to kill them, but that was something she couldn't bring herself to do. The sun was just about to fall below the horizon of the vast ocean before her when she heard it.

Could this be one of the creatures that the Muggles so feared?

It wasn't. Instead, it was a man, presumably a Muggle, that was running at full speed towards the water. Like he was being chased.

Which, of course, he was. It looked like an oversized bird with a crest like a lion's, nothing too frightening for her at least. A Hippogriff would be more terrifying.

The man didn't notice her at all, just ran in circles in complete fear. It was written on his face, he had seen things and maybe even done things that he shouldn't have and now he is being chased.

Until he wasn't.

Something came from the bird-like creature's mouth, some tar-like substance that seemed to burn and blind him. The man screamed in anguish, in pain, in fear.

The bird thing had teeth, razor-sharp teeth that tore into the man's flesh easily. There was a ripping sound that ground on her nerves. She turned away from the scene, her wand in hand, before she could be made ill at the sight.

It wasn't that she was immune to Death. She had seen him many times in her life. The first time she had seen Death, she was still a little girl. Today, she saw him lurking just beyond the tree line, looking as ominous as ever before he claimed his next soul. Most mortals, especially Muggles, cannot see him. They can feel him, his desire to collect the souls of those who pass through the veil. They feel the anguish that follows Death wherever he goes.

But this Muggle had no chance but to succumb to Death's long grasp.

As the cycle of life progressed, the Muggle became lunch or supper, maybe, for the giant bird-like creature.

She stood still, not quite motionless but just observing the bird-like creature, her large blue eyes taking in the elegance that the creature displayed as it devoured its prey, the elegant coloring of the creature, the natural evolution of life.

xXx

She must have wandered for hours, just taking in the fauna that surrounded her. She knew she was in the tropics, she had visited many tropical sites before, but many of these are completely foreign to her. Neville Longbottom and Professor Sprout would be in heaven here. Even the late Professor Snape would want to test the properties of many of these plants and see what they would do for his potions. The possibilities could be endless.

She had not seen another person since that first one, nor had she seen Death lurking in the trees again. Hopefully, he would pass her up for today and let her continue on her path.

She knew no names of the creatures that she came upon, some were large and some were small. Some looked to have just been born. And when she stumbled upon the cracked eggshells, she realized they had just been hatched. She paused admiring the speckles on the shells, they weren't like those of the Occamy - whose are prized for being made of silver. No, these held a speckle that reminded her of the stars in the night's sky.

Pocketing part of one of the shells that looked suspiciously like the Sirius constellation, she would give it to her friend Harry Potter in memory of his godfather.

Her next stop was to see a sickly animal that looked like a predecessor to the Erumpent. It had three horns and a flourish behind its head. Did almost all the creatures here have those manes? Or was there a specific purpose behind certain ones having such a feature? Her mind wanders as she looked upon the sickly being.

Looking into its eye, she could see its pain. All she wanted to do was to take it away. No creature should be hurting like this one is.

She pulled out her wand, but before she was able to say any spell, she heard voices approaching her.

"She's this way," one of the voices called out.

"It is almost like clockwork. Every six weeks this one gets sick. I wish I could pinpoint what is going on," another one, a man, said as they approached.

This gave her an idea. A quick swish of her piece of wood and it could be confirmed.

Yes, the poor creature is in need of a male. A partner. She is dying from a broken heart and a lack of love.

All creatures, need love. Love from their own kind. They cannot live a solitary life. Her heart melts even further for the being.

She remained on the outskirts as she watched the beast's healers look over it and try and pinpoint what is physically wrong with it. They never took into account that what was hurting her was not physical, but something deeper.

About thirty minutes later, there was another group that approached the sickly animal. This time it was a group with children and a few adults. The one woman of the group went straight to the animal, asking about its diet and symptoms and whatnot. She never asked the important question about how its heart was.

It wasn't long before she was approached by one of the other members of the group. It had been the first time that she was noticed, really.

"So what is it that you study?" he asked with a lackadaisical tone to his voice. He had dark, shaggy hair, and glasses. In a way he reminded her of her friend Harry Potter, except there was no way that Harry would wear his shirt so open, exposing his chest like this man was. He was tall, probably half a meter taller than she was. He had a cockiness that reminded her of some of the Slytherins in school too.

"Study?" the young girl asked airily. "I haven't studied anything since I was in school. Why do you ask?"

"Because so far we have a pair of paleontologists, an attorney, and myself here on the island. Well, along with the kids that are going to be dino-snacks," the man said sarcastically, which seemed to be his normal tone. "I am a doctor," he says in air quotes, "in chaos theory. Have you heard of it?"

"I can't say that I have. Do you create chaos or do you try to control it?"

Ignoring the jab, at least he thinks it is a jab at his chosen work, he continues, "Well, it is the theory that in chaos there are some simplistic laws that nature will always gravitate towards."

"That there is order in chaos. I understand," her blue eyes following a flock of flying creatures soaring in the air. "It is just like there is life in death. There is light in the darkness. Good in evil. There isn't one without the other."

He stopped, looking at the little lady, not much older than the kids that were brought here. "Yeah. Yeah. In the most naive way, you just summarized chaos theory. Well, there goes my thesis and years of study out the window."

"I had a headmaster that believed that there was good lying deep even in the most evil of people. I know he was right. No one person can be entirely one or the other." Her dreamy expression turned to him, "So what is your theory on this?" she pointed to a large field in front of her, filled with large beasts that were chomping on tall trees.

"That God-less men should not play God," he stated simply.

"That no man should meddle with those things they cannot control," she agreed.

"Damn, if I am not a sucker for blonds," he said under his breath. Realizing he never made a proper introduction, he turned to her offering his hand, "My bad. I am Doctor Ian Malcolm, mathematician and chaos theorist."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. I guess you can say that I follow unique creatures around the world. I don't really study them, I just watch." She took his hand, not really knowing what to do with it, and instead of shaking it, she just intertwined her fingers with his.

Her blond hair flowed behind her as she watched the docile creatures roam. He watched her with an unnerving need to know her better. Mumbling to himself about the next future ex Mrs. Malcolm, he just followed her eye. "There are dangerous dinosaurs here, we probably should stay with the rest of the tour."

"Oh, there's a tour? How exciting!"

"But weren't you?" Shaking his head, "Nevermind. Come on, let's join the others. There is a guy there that can tell you all about these dinosaurs."

"I would much rather have some pudding and talk more about chaos theory with you," she replied with nonchalance.

"I think that can be arranged. Yeah, yeah. That can be arranged."


End file.
